This specification relates generally to information presentation.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia context) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is useful to the user. Conventional Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user-submitted query. Some search results can be related, such as by being associated with the same web domain (i.e., “domain”).